One Night In Crocus
by Ariel.611
Summary: Erza and Jellal are summoned along with the rest of the war veterans to Crocus to deliver their oral and written reports to government officials. What will happen when The Queen of The Fairies and Lord of the Stars finally get some time alone and privacy to address their feelings? Jerza One Shot. Lemon ahead.


Jellal stepped inside the rented room and waited for Erza to follow him before closing the door behind them both locking it with a flick of his wrist.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. "The battle really didn't end all that long ago. Are your rips still bothering you?"

"I'm doing well thanks to Wendy and Porlyusica." He replied. "What about you? Wendy was worried about that wound on your side."

Erza blinked in surprise and then touched the still tender spot gently. "This is nothing." She assured him. "I can't honestly say that I've experienced worse before, but it has healed up nicely."

His brow furrowed at that. "I'm so sorry. We were only gone for a few moments yet you suffered so much."

She shrugged. "You did it to save Kagura and we're all alive. That's what matters most." She crossed the room and opened the curtains that led to the terrace. "I'm surprised they summoned all of us here so quickly." She commented looking out across the city of Crocus. "The government works rather quickly when they want to."

"The higher ups have always been nosy and impatient." Jellal replied. "They want to know everything but they never want to get their hands dirty."

"You would know," She replied a playful smile touching her lip. "Lord Siegrain."

He shook his head and set his bag lightly on the ground near the first bed. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay with one of your Fairy Tail friends?" He asked.

Erza shook her head. "No. All of them are with who they need to be with right now. This war left many deep scars. Everyone suffered incredible loss. The best remedy for such things is the presence of the one you care about most."

"I see." Jellal said his gaze drawn to the strong lines of her back, mesmerized by the way her scarlet hair danced in the breeze that flowed in from the window she'd cracked. "Is that why you're here with me?"

"Would it bother you if it was?" She replied.

He strode across the room and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest. "No." He said. "Not at all."

"Jellal?" She questioned softly her hand covering his. "Is something wrong?"

He squeezed her gently breathing in the strawberry scent of her shampoo. "I told you before, I'm done running. Not just from Zeref and my sins, but from my own feelings." He lowered his mouth until he was speaking right against her ear. "I love you Erza. I've loved you since we were children trapped together in that God forsaken tower. You are my light in the darkness. A scarlet beacon that keeps me on the path of redemption. I want to make you happy and protect you for the rest of my life."

She was quiet for a moment her hand gripping his forearm tightly. When she turned to face him her mahogany eyes were radiant with joy and tears were wetting her dark lashes. Her trembling hands reached up to cup his face and a watery laugh tumbled from her lips.

"There you are." She murmured. "You're finally back. Jellal. _My_ Jellal."

His heart stumbled in his chest at her deceleration. It was so powerful yet so tender. _He_ was _hers_. He felt it all the way to the depths of his soul. He belonged with this powerful, beautiful, incredible woman.

"Erza." He breathed brushing away the tear that slipped from her lashes.

He couldn't fight it anymore. He didn't want to fight it and so he leaned down and kissed her. There was no crippling doubt, no painful stabs of guilt this time when their lips met. There was only love, desire, heat and he'd been a fool to deny them both for so long. Her toned arms slid up to lock behind his neck as she lifted to her toes and pressed her mouth more insistently to his. His grip on her tightened as their mouths moved as one in a dance as old as time sucking, nipping, and fusing together. She shivered and a quiet whimper of pleasure left her lips when he slid his tongue into her mouth tasting the hints of cream and strawberry left behind from the snack of strawberry cake she'd eaten just before they'd come to their room. He felt a fluttering of masculine pride when she swayed into his chest and turned her head to the side her cheeks blazing as dark as her hair, weak at the knees and panting. The great Titania Erza, Queen of the Faries was melting in his arms.

"Erza." He whispered skimming his lips down the length of her jaw. He gently walked them both back until his legs hit the bed and then laid down pulling her over the top of him.

She lifted herself a little and peered down at him fire dancing in her dark eyes and he found himself completely captivated. Her hands threaded through his hair and then moved south. She stroked over his torso beneath his jacket her fingers tracing over the ridges of his tight muscles covered by his form fitting bodysuit.

"I worried this day would never come." She confessed as her hands lifted to touch his face her fingertip lightly tracing the markings above and below his eye.

His hands slid down from her shoulders to the small of her back. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

She shook her head the scarlet tresses cascading like a waterfall to block out the golden sunlight. "Don't be. I made you wait quite awhile as well. Those seven years on Tenrou island only felt like a week to me but I know they were much longer for you."

His grip on her tightened before he rolled her beneath him and kissed her again waves of heat moving towards his groin as his heart raced.

"I was afraid." He confessed ghosting his mouth along the curve of her jaw. "I could sense your distress, your fatigue and used what power I could muster to send you my thoughts."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I know. I heard you. Your words gave me the strength I needed to pick up my sword and stand to fight again."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I could feel it too. When you found your courage again. I felt relieved but a while afterwards ," he shuddered. "I felt such a malevolent magical power. I reached out to you again and felt fear, trepidation, and despair. I knew you were in grave danger but there was nothing I could do." He pressed his face to her shoulder. "I sensed a spike in both dark and light magic and then nothing. Just, nothing. I couldn't sense your presence, not even a flicker of it. For years I searched for you. Desperately hoping that what Ultear had witnessed wasn't true, that somewhere you were still living." He laid his head over her beating heart. "When I sensed your presence that day Tenrou Island reappeared, I literally collapsed from the relief I felt."

"Jellal." She breathed holding him close. "I felt the same way when Acnologia released you. Had I been standing, I'm sure my legs would have given out beneath me."

He lifted his head and claimed her mouth once again sliding his body over hers slowly. The friction made him gasp and she arched into him sliding her hands over his shoulders to shove his jacket off. He tossed it to the floor and kicked off his boots as he pushed both of them further up the bed.

"Erza!" He groaned when she pulled at the buckle of his belt. "Are you sure about this?"

He wanted her. Oh how he wanted her but he was still a little unsure. Trickles of shame moving through him as unwelcomed images of Ultear manipulating him through his basest desires forcing him to pull away.

"Jellal?" Erza called out gently when he stood from the bed and turned away from her.

"I… I am not worthy." He confessed his hands balling into fists as his head dropped.

"Is that so?" Erza replied her feet hitting the floor behind him.

There was a flash of light and a spike of magic behind him and he turned back to see what she had requipped into. His eyes widened when he saw that she wore a short, white, satin, bathrobe that was just open enough to to show him that she was bare underneath.

He took a hesitant step back as she moved confidently forward until she stood in front of him taking his head in her hands waiting until his eyes met hers. "The things that you did and were done to you before while you were trapped in the throes of that dark spell have no meaning here." She said gently. "You are a new man. You are Jellal, _my_ Jellal. I want no one but you." She dropped her hand to the tie of her robe and pulled letting it fall open to reveal her perfect hourglass figure, generous curves paired with firm muscles. "I offer myself to you freely. There is no shame here." She extended her hand to him beckoning him forward. "Please, make love to me Jellal."

Her words washed away his shame, his hesitation. He could not, would not deny her.

"As you wish." He replied taking her hand in his.

She smiled and let him back to the bed. She sat down on the edge and he quickly dropped his pants to the floor before peeling his dark bodysuit from his form. The redheads eyes heated as he bared himself to her and he preened a little under her gaze moving just a little slower than necessary towards her watching her eyes sweep over his muscled chest, his toned abs and lower over his lean legs. He pushed her back on the mattress and stretched out over her groaning at the heavenly sensation of her skin against his.

"Erza." He whispered before kissing his way down her neck, across her collarbone and then over the curve of her breast.

She sighed and he moved lower to take a pink nub in his mouth. Her body arched into him as her mouth fell open in a nearly inaudible gasp of surprise and pleasure. He closed his eyes and suckled at the bud his hand moving to stroke and squeeze its sister.

"Jellal!" Erza whimpered. "I feel so strange. So tingly and warm."

Gods she was so pure. She was one of the most desired women in the world. Her body made men lust and women envy with just a glance. She never hesitated when it came to revealing her skin and her confidence was so radiant it couldn't be denied. Yet underneath all of the revealing clothes and overflowing confidence was a blushing virgin who had never experienced anything like the men who fantasized about her imagined. Being the first and only one to have her in this way would be a privilege he would treasure forever.

"It's alright." He assured her softly stroking a hand down over her flat stomach towards the patch of scarlet curls between her legs. "I'll take care of you."

She gasped and then moaned when he stroked a finger over her trembling slit groaning himself when he felt how wet she already was. Carefully he swirled his finger over the bundle of nerves there listening with rapt attention to the moans, gasps, and mews of pleasure that tumbled from her lips. He needed her to come first. He needed to give her that pleasure before satisfying his own desires. She was a virgin and contrary to what the romance novels she read said, their first time wouldn't be as pleasurable to her as it would be to him. That would come with experience and experimentation later. For now, he needed to give her all the attention he could to ease the discomfort that was coming.

"Jellal!" She cried out her hands fisting in the sheets as he suckled at her breast his fingers working her into a frenzy between her legs. "I can't! I-"

She was close, he could feel it. "Let go." He murmured against her skin. "Come for me Erza." He purred. "Let me please you."

A sharp, high pitched cry left her throat as she arched back against the bed her hips bucking as she writhed in the ecstasy of her first climax. Her fluids soaked his hand and he moved it away letting her ride out the high of release as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Jellal." She gasped her mahogany eyes glazed over with pleasure as he looked up at him.

He burned the image into his mind; her brow glistening with sweat, the breathy sound of her voice, the passion blazing in her eyes, the scarlet hair he'd named her for splayed out like a fiery halo around her head. As long as he lived he'd never forget how she looked in this moment.

"Relax." He murmured lacing his fingers through hers as he began his breach of her womanhood. "Just relax and breathe."

She winced as he slipped inside her tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she gasped.

"Easy." He whispered hen her grip on his fingers neared bone cracking levels. "It'll get better soon." Finally sheathed to the hilt within her he paused and took a steadying breath trembling as he tried to control himself. She was so hot, so tight that he could hardly breathe. "Are you ok? Should I stop?" He asked brushing a tear from her eye. It would take every ounce of self control he possessed to do so if she asked but he would if that's what she needed.

"No." She gasped. "I can handle it. Please continue."

Her words were all the encouragement he needed. He pressed a gentle kiss to her brow, before he began to move his hips retreating then snapping forward as he found a rhythm that suited his needs.

"Erza. Erza!" He groaned. "So beautiful." He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers as he adjusted the angle of his thrusts drinking the cries that tumbled from his lover's mouth.

She was too much. Too hot, too tight and he tightened his grip on her as he neared his climax. His power danced under his skin bathing the now dark room with a soft yellow gold. Her own power reacted to his wisps of scarlet magic blending with his gold to create a soft orange light that danced in the room like embers from a fire. The intense sensation both magically and physically was his undoing.

"Erza!" He cried out as he exploded stars erupting behind his eyelids as he spilled himself inside her.

He collapsed on top of her panting his sweat clinging to his skin. Shaking a little, he lifted his body pressing a kiss to her temple before he rolled off of her completely and pulled her against his chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked sliding his fingers through her hair.

"Yes. I'm wonderful." She replied with a smile. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"Neither have I." He confessed.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his bare chest over his still slowing heart. "I love you Jellal."

"I know. I love you too Erza." He replied holding her close.

Miles away in a small cottage nestled near the edge of a forest, an old woman peered into the orb of glass sitting on the table near her window. The sight of a pair of lovers wrapped in each other's arms sleeping peacefully, scarlet and azure hair splayed over white pillows made her heart leap for joy.

"Finally." She said with a smile. "You've finally reclaimed the happiness I stole from you years ago." Tears welled in her eyes and then streamed down her face. "Please, live on peacefully with the one you love Jellal. Thank you for waiting so patiently and accepting him completely Erza. I'll watch over the two of you from here."

 **Author's Note: Sugar and citrus, what can I say? I want these two to just get together and make purple haired babies already! Also, I needed to practice writing lemons. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for stopping by!**


End file.
